


Just You

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [61]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Lack of Communication, M/M, Possessive Stephen Strange, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Tony and Stephen suffer from a lack of communication but its alright in the end.Pure self-indulgence. Feel free to skip this one.





	Just You

**Author's Note:**

> I've had writer's block and this was the result of me pushing through it. Complete self-indulgence sorry.

   “I can’t do it Tony.”

   His knuckles turned white where the gripped the edges of the counter, his entire weight leaning against the porcelain like it could somehow keep him from falling to his knees, “what is that supposed to mean?”

   He shook his head, that ever-present strand falling into his eyes. He shouldn’t find him beautiful, not right now, not when he was currently existing in a whirlwind of anger and frustration, but it couldn’t be helped. The flush in his face, the blazing of his eyes, it was like watching a star before exploding into its supernova.

   He motioned at Tony, at the magazine that was laid open and accusing between them, “it isn’t fair, and I won’t be toyed with alright? I’m done with whatever the fuck we’re doing.”

   Tony’s heart dropped as he stared at the man wide-eyed. His gaze dropped to the glossy pages, the crowded colours and images typical of gossip magazines, but this one…this one was all Tony’s fault. It was the source of all this trouble, and he should have known, shouldn’t have done what he always did, should have asked.

   “I’m sorry,” the words slipped past without thinking, immediately greeted by Stephen’s bitter laugh.

   “Is that all you have to say Tony?”

   He stared up at the man’s eyes, flashing with anger and in their depths lurking and trying not to be seen was pain. The realization hit Tony like a train at full speed, knocking the breath from his lungs and leaving him gaping. This wasn’t how things were supposed to go, the plan was supposed to give them all the time they needed to figure this out, to grow into something beautiful without all the pressure.

   The magazine was written by a journalist Tony specifically commissioned for this piece. A woman who he payed a hell of a lot of money to in order for it to be done word for word. The small article was accompanied by a blown-up picture of him and Pepper from an event two weeks ago. She still had on their engagement ring, neither ready to announce the break up, all in accordance with Tony’s plan.

   He and Stephen had been…together? For months now. It was spectacular and affirming and everything Tony needed right now. He hadn’t expected for it to all fall apart when they went to dinner and a picture was snapped of them leaving the restaurant.

   The following publication was the finest of the rumor mill. People speculated about whether Tony was cheating on Pepper (as if), and more importantly who this handsome stranger was. It was a disaster, Stephen panicked, and Tony had gone into emergency fix it mode.

   Press wasn’t really a good thing for a sorcerer whose entire existence was supposed to be a need to know basis. Paparazzi with no respect for boundaries would eventually discover the whereabouts of the Sanctum which proved a massive unexpected problem. Stephen had backed off and Tony couldn’t allow that.

   So…this plan that was blowing up in his face right now. He convinced Pepper to let him have this article published where they admit their wedding has been pushed back. A ruse in which Stephen was simply a friend and people would stop prying until they found their feet and worked out a better solution.

   Fool proof…except the part where he didn’t tell or ask Stephen about it.

   “I just thought…”

   “That it was better for us to sneak around and risk getting caught while lying about your engagement?”

   “I was giving us time, Stephen,” Tony insisted, trying to make his tone as sincere as possible.

   “Time for what?!” he threw his hands up, seemingly exasperated by life and that was far better then the anger of a few minutes ago.

   “For us…for this.” Tony motioned between them, trying to get him to understand. “I know the press is a complication and I figured if I just hold them over with the usual about Pepper then it would be a stop gap until we figure something else out.”

   Stephen turned away from him suddenly, hands running through his hair and clearly frustrated, “Jesus Tony, you’re so stupidest genius I know.”

   For the first time, Tony felt his own stirring of anger, “well, what was I supposed to do? You weren’t coming forth with any grand ideas, instead you just wanted to run away.”

   Stephen swirled back around at the accusation, eyes back to blazing, but this time there was a greenish glow that struck Tony dumb, “I was not _running_ away, I was _thinking_!”

   This was getting out of hand. Tony forcibly made himself take a breath, he was here for damage control. He didn’t go through all this effort to keep Stephen only to lose his cool over something as stupid as this.

   “Fine, thinking about what?”

   Stephen rolled his eyes, “about this, about how to fix it. In fact,” he glared at him now. “I even came up with a solution and was going to call and _talk_ to you about it. Then Peter shows up with this fucking gossip magazine telling me you were extending your engagement.” He picked up the offending magazine and shook it as though to prove a point.

   Peter, that traitor, “you didn’t actually think I was doing that though? You know our engagement as been done for months.”

   “Of course, I know that!” he slapped it back down on the counter with a groan.

   Tony was so sick of this, “then what is the problem exactly?” he couldn’t keep himself from asking through gritted teeth.

   “The problem is that I know that, but the rest of the world doesn’t!”

   It was Tony’s turn to groan, “so I’m only allowed to tell the press the truth?”

   Stephen shook his head, “no but the _fucking engagement?”_

   Stephen was breathing harshly, glaring at him, while Tony stared at him blankly for all of eight seconds before bursting into laughter.

   Across from him Stephen’s expression had turned incredulous, but Tony couldn’t stop, actually needing to suck in air while his eyes teared up from the force of it.

   Stephen crossed his arms, face going blank while he waited for Tony to get a hold of himself. He managed it a few minutes later, reaching for the glass of water and sipping it until finally, still chuckling, he could meet Stephen’s eyes again.

   “Are you done?” he asked coldly.

   “Oh yeah, I’m definitely done,” Tony grinned at him from over the counter. “You know I never took you for the possessive type.”

   Stephen blinked hard but the reddening of his cheeks gave him away instantly, even as he shook his head in denial, “I am not-”

   Tony rounded the counter, still grinning, “its alright sweetheart, I definitely don’t mind. Kinda hot actually.”

   Stephen’s infamous glare returned, “Tony, be serious-”

   Tony ignored him, “except the whole thing where you can’t be in the media might complicate the whole, I have a boyfriend, but you aren’t allowed to know a thing about him situation,” he mused.

   “ _Tony.”_

   “But you have to admit an engagement story is better then my being single. What with all the fuss about me being such an eligible bachelor and all.”

   Tony’s wrist was grabbed suddenly by Stephen’s surprisingly strong grip, reeling him into the taller man’s arms. He couldn’t stop smiling even as Stephen shook his head in exasperation at him, still not letting him go. Finally, he seemed resigned, lowering his forehead to Tony’s, eyes closed.

   “Just do whatever it is you do to fix the story. One we _both_ agree on this time.”

   Tony had to resist the urge to cry out in triumph, instead he just leaned up until he could press a hard kiss to Stephen’s lips, barely able to contain his laughter when Stephen immediately crushed him to him, before pulling away and leading him to the bedroom, all the while seemingly annoyed with the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a confession to make: When I read and write these fics I mentally pronounce Stephen like Stefan. It just fits him so well.


End file.
